Dry My Tears With Your Heart
by Icetalon
Summary: Rose and Jack weren't the only couple that had an adventure...meet poor Avia and rich Jesse. Will their love survive, or will the sinking and a dangerous stalker destroy their destiny forever...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Who are you?

_The Ship of Dreams. The Unsinkable. The Last Word in Luxury. The Wonder Ship. The Millionaire Ship._ Those were just some of the nicknames people called the greatest ship in the world. To me, it was merely, the Titanic.

The impressive size, beautiful décor, and wondrous opportunities could not impress me in the slightest. Yet again, nothing could. I grew up with best, anything less I always turned my nose up at. I guess that's why I thought my girlfriend was one of the better types. Blonde, gorgeous body, amazing in bed…she was everything. Or so I thought. Anyway, the day before the great ship set sail, Catherine, my girlfriend, surprised me with two tickets to New York on the Titanic. We had been touring Ireland at the time, and the ship was leaving from there. I agreed, for Ireland was getting boring. We packed up everything, and soon—we were ready to set sail.

While on the ramp to enter the Titanic, I happened to glance over to the third class ramp. At first, all I saw were the low class scoundrels who didn't have a penny. But then I saw her. She was indeed third class, I could tell by her clothes. But her presence radiated beauty. I was changed from that moment on. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She looked about 19 or 20 years old. My age.

"Avia, get Maggie! Oh would you look at this ship?" That must have been her mother. Avia looked around in wonder. She picked up a little girl beside her.

"Yes, mama." She somberly said. A shot of pain stabbed my heart. I was bewildered! I didn't even know the girl and I already had very strong feelings for her.

"Darling? We must go. The ship is about to leave." stated Catherine. It was hard to tear my eyes away her, but I had to. Finally, we were aboard.

We went straight to our room. The first class space was impressive, but still…

I had to forget about this Avia; I had a dedicated relationship with the woman of my dreams! And yet, something was pulling me towards her…she was all I could think about.

"This is going to be grand, just grand! Oh Jesse, aren't you excited?" exclaimed Catherine.

"I guess so." I answered glumly.

"'I guess so.'" She mimicked in the same tone. "Why aren't you ever happy about anything?"

"I am happy, baby. Just a bit tired, you know?"

"Sure, sure." She smiled wickedly. I knew what thing she had in mind. I succumbed to her wishes, but I had a different girl on my mind…

Waving good-bye to my homeland was the hardest thing I have ever done. New York had better opportunities, a better life for Mama, Maggie and me. But Ireland was Ireland, my home. I looked down at the crowed of people below. They were all waiving madly to all of the passengers of the Titanic. I hated myself for feeling so depressed when I should feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Mama had to work for five long years to earn tickets just for third class! I glanced over at her. She was holding Maggie—my one-and-a-half baby sister and she had the biggest smile on her face. Just for her, I dried my eyes and put on a brave face. It really was a beautiful ship; so large and spectacular. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. The ship started pulling away from the dock. This was it. We were really leaving!

A few hours later, I found myself exploring Titanic. I was mesmerized by the one-of-a-kind interior. It was truly splendid! So splendid in fact, I totally forgot where I was going. Naturally, I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Mister!" I worriedly exclaimed. He didn't say anything at first.

"What? Oh yes, yes I must get going." He hurried off. How strange! Oh well, I probably would never see him ever again. It was a big ship…

After another hour of exploring, I decided to head back to our cabin. Dinner was already served and was cooling on my bed.

"Eat, Avia. It's actually not that bad." said Mama half-heartedly. The slop on my plate was nothing compared to what the first class passengers got. Nevertheless, I ate it all. It wasn't often we all got to eat a fancy meal like this.

"Do me a favor and put Maggie to bed." ordered Mama.

"Yes m'am." While she went to the commode, I laid Maggie down on the bunk we had to share. We also were rooming with another family. I was feeling a bit tired myself.

"Avia, I am going to sleep. Lights out in five, alright?"

"Okay Mama." I quickly put on my nightgown and slid under the covers. Someone turned off the lights. As I lay there in the darkness, there was one thing I thought about.

_Him. _

I didn't even know the guy and his face filled my vision. The dark hair, tanned complexion, and deep blue eyes, never left my sight as I drifted to sleep.


	2. I found you

"Jesse? I'm going to go have tea with the girls is that alright?" asked Catherine.

"Of course, darling. I don't mind."

"Great." She left quickly, and as soon as the door closed I jumped up. I had to go find Avia. But I couldn't go down to third class, Catherine would surely find out. Maybe she would be somewhere above deck…

Luck was on my side.

She was in the very back, looking out behind us. I stood beside her.

"Hello. Lovely view huh?" I casually stated.

"Yes, I suppose."

"I'm Jesse." I stuck out my hand.

"Avia." She took it.

"Beautiful name by the way." I commented. She blushed.

"Thank you. It was my great-grandmother's."

"Ah, I see." For a few minutes we just stared at the vast blue ocean.

"Why are you talking to me? You're from first class. Most people from there don't want anything to do with our kind." She stated sadly.

"I find you quite different than everyone else." I simply answered. She looked at me, astonished.

"But you don't even know me." She looked down. I turned towards her.

"I'd like to, if that's alright with you." So that's how we spent the last two hours. By then I knew her whole past, what she liked, and every single thing. Same with her. I hardly noticed the sun slowly disappearing over the water.

"It's getting late, Catherine will be wondering where I am." I said sadly.

"Why do you like her? She doesn't seem like your type."

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. I mean, she's great but, not as great as you." It was my turn to blush.

"You don't mean that." She turned away from me. I hurried to be in her line of vision.

"Of course I do! I—I really like you Avia." I lifted her chin. We both leaned in, and our lips did the rest. After a few seconds, Avia jerked away.

"I really should get going." She hurried away.

"Wait! When can I see you again?"I desperately pleaded. I couldn't let her get away that fast.

"But you have a girlfriend! You love her! That kiss…it was an accident." Her words stung me.

"I thought I loved her. But you're changing my mind as we speak. Please, I really would love to see you again."

"Then break up with her."

"You know I can't. I won't break her heart…she's too delicate. We'll meet on the sly." She thought for a second.

"That idea shouldn't work…but I'm willing to try. How about we meet in the empty room right to the left of the promenade deck? Say noon?" She smiled.

"I'll be there." She bent down to kiss me swiftly before running off.

I was on cloud 9 the whole way back to my cabin. Catherine didn't even ask where I was, which was very unlike her. No matter, I hardly noticed. I did notice she was acting very pissed.

"What's wrong? Why do you seem mad?"

"Oh nothing, I just go into a quarrel with the girls that's all."

"Oh, okay." I didn't say anything else. Catherine could be a very mysterious person sometimes. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again.

"Come on, let's get dressed for dinner." Ugh, the last thing I wanted was to sit around the table of snobby rich people when I could be with Avia. But I had to do this for her. I had to pretend like everything was normal so no one would suspect us…

I would see her again tomorrow anyway.

At dinner, I noticed a couple who I had never seen before. The girl's name was Rose, and she was betrothed to a man named Cal. But she was with another man, who was obviously new money. I think his name was Jack. If I hadn't known better, I'd say they were the couple! He made a very interesting point about 'making it count' and it changed my perspective about Avia and I. it made me impatient to see her again tomorrow. Finally, we headed back to our room.

"You know that I love you, right?" asked Catherine. I gulped.

"Sure, baby. I do."

"Well, do you love me?" uh-oh. She was onto something.

"Yes, Catherine. I love you." I tried to force the words out without her questioning me further.

"Interesting."

"Why are you so smiley?" asked Mama once I entered the room.

"Oh, nothing." I answered.

"Oh nothing my Aunt Petunia! You met someone, didn't you? Oh, of course did I can see it in your eyes!"

"Nothing gets by you, Mama. Yes, I did meet a guy, but we are keeping it a secret."

"Why?" she seemed outraged at this. "You can never keep love a secret!"

"Mama! I don't love him! I just met him today! I just like him, that's all."

"Sure, sure." I smirked at her. She was busy feeling Kierra her bottle.

"So when is dinner coming?" I asked. Right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Right now!" I hurried to answer the door. I swiftly took the tray from the man. I gave two bowls to the couple sharing our room, the rest to Mama and me. It was the same slop as last night. Delicious. Sooner than I had hoped, it was time for lights out. Just before my dreams could take me away, there was a soft know on the door. Hoping it was Jesse, I kicked the covers off as quickly as possible, without waking Kierra. It was!

"Jesse?"

"Quick! Come out here with me!" he pulled me out of my room, then shut the door.

"Jesse, what are you doing here at this hour?" I asked, breathless. He came to see me!

"I just couldn't wait until tomorrow. I missed you." Hearing this made my heart swell.

"Really? I missed you too."

"I can't stay long, Catherine is a light sleeper, and I don't want her to wake up finding me gone." This made me sad.

"Oh, right."

"I just wanted to see your face and hear your voice. That should do it for the night." I giggled at this. He bent down and kissed me. "Until tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow." I said searching for my breath. He turned and left. I stood there for a moment, dazed, until I realized Jesse left a note in my hand. I opened it up. His small handwriting said,

_Your eyes are like stars, your skin so fine. Just a little longer until you are mine. For all of the times we are apart, please dry my tears with your heart.  
J._


	3. Someone in the way

April 12, 1912

"Hey, stranger." I whispered once Avia entered the rom.

"Hey." I stood up immediately and met her at the door. I looked deep into her eyes. They were the color of the warmest chocolate.

"Did you get my note?" She blushed.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." She reached up and kissed me softly. "So..."

"So what?"

"Is this really happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just never though something like this would happen to me, of all people."

"Of course it would happen to you, Avia. You are the only one for me." We kissed pationetly for a few minutes.

"When the boat docks, I'm getting off with you." I looked at her for a second, then smiled. I felt relieved.

"When the boat docks I am going to tell Catherine it's over. Then I am going wherever you're going."

"And I'm going wherever you're going."

"And I'm going wherever you're going." I answered him. For the moment I was in shock. No man had ever risked this much for me, ever. Not Nate, or Paul, or Tommy. It felt good to be with Jesse. Like I was flying over the moon, and nothing was going to bring me down. I told this to Jesse, and he smiled.

"I feel the same way. I am so tired of the normal, boring lifestyle I have lived my whole life. Since I met you I feel like my topsy-turvey would has finally been set right. I guess I-I love you Avia. I know we just met, but don't you feel like we've known each other forever?"

Oh my stars, did he just say? YES!

"Yes, yes I do feel like that! Oh, Jesse I love you to!" I threw my arms around his neck. At this moment I felt like I was floating among the stars and nothing could bring me down...until someone walked in.

We both heard the door creak open, and with one look we knew we'd been caught. But Jesse wasn't going to give up. He quickley pulled me to the stray boxes across the room. We made it just in time, for we ducked down just as the door opened fully.

"I'm telling you, Captain we must push this baby up to full blow!" said a voice. I couldn't believe that the captain was here in this room not five feet away! Jesse had to hold my hand tight to keep me from jumping up and greeting him.

"But Liutenet, she's already going top speed, I don't want to push her too soon."

"Listen, there are already headlines on the Titanic's size and structure, I want them to marvel at her speed! Plus it'll give them something to talk about when we reach New York a day early." After a few seconds of silence, the Captain spoke.

"Alright, I see what you're saying. Push her to full blow." Then, they both left the room. Jesse and I staying behind the boxes for a few moments longer. When no one else came, we left them.

"Wow, that was close!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Yeah, what if they saw us?"

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't meet up during the day?"

"Definitely." And then we started kissing. And I went back to the stars...and everything was perfect.

That little traitor.

I thought it was a one time thing...but how wrong was I?

Very. Wrong.

Watching him with that little scum-bag made my insides boil with hatred! She will pay...dearly.


End file.
